El Consejo
by Lynda K
Summary: Porque un padre siempre sabe dar el mejor consejo a su hijo.


**El Consejo**

.

Esa tarde, cuando Rosemary interrumpió mi clase de piano, me sentí alegré y aliviado, a la vez. Tenía horas de escuchar el sermón constante del profesor. De todos los tutores que me había impuesto la tía Elroy, éste era, sin duda, el peor. Un tipo alto y espigado, con manos largas y huesudas. Gozaba torturarme con infinitas repeticiones de la escala musical y parecía obsesionado con mi postura. Usaba una vara rígida y puntiaguda que hundía en mi costado cuando le parecía que mi espalda se arqueaba (1). Nunca entendí por qué me sometían a esa clase de tortuosa instrucción. Yo jamás llegaría a ser un concertista. La misma tía me había repetido una y mil veces que yo era el heredero, único varón en la línea sanguínea, y algún día me dedicaría a administrar los negocios de la familia. Además, yo sólo disfrutaba de un instrumento: la gaita. Papá me había traído una MacCrimmons que le obsequió el Clan MacLeod en su último viaje a Escocia (2). Él mismo me enseñó a tocarla en los breves tiempos que pasábamos juntos.

Rosie me dijo que esa tarde él quería verme. Me esperaba en su recámara. Me extrañó que así fuera. Últimamente, no lo veía muy seguido.

Cuando llegue me sorprendió verlo convaleciente en cama. No sabía que papá estuviera enfermo. Recién ahora me enteraba que esa semana había sufrido un infarto. Me molestaba mucho que siguieran considerándome un niñito al que debían ocultarle información. Ya tenía ocho años. Podía entender todo, o casi todo, y no me gustaba que murmuran a mis espaldas negándome aquello de lo que tarde o temprano me enteraría. No me sorprendía de la tía, pero al menos Rosie debió avisarme. Papá tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Se notaba muy cansado.

_-Gracias Rose. Te ruego que me dejes a solas con William. Después que termine de hablar con él pídele a George que venga. Quiero terminar de ver los últimos pendientes con él._

_- Te amo papá - _fue lo único que dijo Rosie acercándose a él y besando su frente. Me pareció ver que una lágrima se escapaba por su rostro y que intentó ocultar un nudo en su garganta. _Habla con papá._ _Yo volveré por_ _ti enseguida, pequeño Bert - _se dirigió a mí con demasiada solemnidad_. _

Ahora, realmente estaba espantado. No entendía que pasaba y el aspecto de papá me asustó. Ni siquiera pensé en responderle a Rose para reclamarle una vez más por el apelativo que usó y que no me gustaba. Yo ya no era un pequeño.

Después de que Rose cerró tras de sí la puerta, mi papá me pidió que me sentara en un taburete cerca de su cama. Él se incorporó un poco y tomó mis manos.

_-William, hijo. Te he mandado llamar porque mi hora ha llegado. _Mi mente se negaba a procesar lo que escuchaba, pero él continuó. _Necesito conversar seriamente contigo, de hombre a hombre. Pronto te convertirás en uno y de ti dependerá el futuro de esta familia. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

Yo sólo asentí. Estaba en estado de shock. No sabía que pensar, menos que decir.

_- Lo primero que quiero pedirte es perdón_- prosiguió papá. _Nunca debí alejarme tanto de ustedes, de ti y de Rose. No tengo justificación, pero desde que tu madre falleció sentí que parte de mi corazón se fue con ella. La verdad es que no he sabido salir adelante sin Priscila. Ella era mi razón de vivir. La amé profundamente. Por siempre la amaré._

No tenía idea de qué decir. De alguna forma ya lo sabía. Mamá murió cuando yo era un bebé; papá desde entonces se dedicó sólo a los negocios. Llegué a pensar que él me culpaba a mí de su muerte, porque alguna vez, cuando nadie pensó que lo hacía, oí a la tía Elroy decir que mamá había padecido de un embarazo complejo y que el parto la dejó sin fuerzas. Su salud nunca se recuperó del todo y al poco tiempo murió. Desde entonces Rosie, quien era tan sólo 15 años mayor que yo, se convirtió en mi mamá. No sé qué haría si algún día ella o papá faltaran.

_- No es fácil encontrar el amor verdadero hijo. _Papá continuó su discurso. Yo traté de concentrarme pero para entonces las lágrimas me brotaron sin querer. _Mi mayor deseo es que alguna vez tu lo halles, y cuando así sea, no lo dejes ir. La vida es breve y debes aprender a amarla y disfrutarla todos los días. No cometas los mismos errores que yo._

Hizo una pausa y yo no pude decir palabra. El silencio inundó la habitación.

_- Quiero que entiendas que el dinero y la posición no son importantes. Lo primordial es el amor. Si lo hallas, hallarás la vida y tendrás un motivo para despertar cada mañana y enfrentar el porvenir. Búscalo. Trata de ser feliz. Recuerda que el que pide, recibe; el que busca, encuentra; al que llama, se le abrirá _(3). Me repitió esa última frase que ya antes me había dicho múltiples veces.

Lo miré escéptico y al parecer él leyó mi mente.

_- ¿Te parece extraño lo que te digo sobre el amor y las riquezas? Quizá es porque nunca te había hablado de esta forma tan directa y como hombre. Pero siempre he pensado así. _Papá suspiró profundamente. _Rose creyó que yo me opondría a su relación con Vincent y por eso huyó, pero no era así. Al contrario._ _Nunca podría oponerme a la felicidad de mi propia hija. Me alegro que habrá alguien que pueda cuidar de ella cuando yo no esté. El tiempo se acerca._

Entonces lo entendí. Papá se estaba despidiendo de mí y yo estaba ahí, frente a él, en su lecho de muerte.

Lo abracé, como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi corta vida. Y lloré con fuerzas.

_- No te asustes, William. Todos alguna vez debemos enfrentar la muerte. A todos nos llega el día en que debemos de rendir cuentas delante de Dios. Y yo... yo lo único que anhelo es poder reunirme con tu madre en la eternidad. La extraño demasiado._

Con sumo cuidado levantó mi rostro y sentí como sus tibios pulgares limpiaron mis lágrimas.

_- No llores, _me suplicó._ Ya habrá tiempo para llorar después. Necesito que me prestes atención porque hay varios asuntos que debo exponerte y no quiero que los olvides._

Traté de concentrarme lo más que pude, pero no todo se retuvo en mi memoria. Recuerdo que papá me reiteró que al ser el único varón descendiente por línea directa tendría que asumir la posición de jefe del clan. Como todavía era muy joven, él mismo se había encargado de hacer los arreglos necesarios y constituir un consejo que asumiría el control hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad. Mientras tanto, le había pedido a la tía Elroy y a George que se hicieran cargo de mí.

Papá me habló de otros temas que sólo recuerdo vagamente. Dijo algo respecto de cómo los Leagan llegaron a la familia y me pidió que tratara de ayudarlos, en la medida de lo posible, por estar relacionados con la tía Elroy. No obstante, me insistió en que si era necesario y observaba que sus acciones perjudicaban a la familia, tomara cartas en el asunto.

También me habló de la importancia de ser generoso, de no pasar por encima de la gente por tener una posición privilegiada, y de tratar de ayudar a los que más pudiera. Dijo que eso lo aprendió de mamá, y que yo había heredado de ella su carácter y su nobleza.

Al terminar, recuerdo que puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y elevó una plegaria que ya no pude escuchar del todo bien. Le pidió a Dios sabiduría, entendimiento y valor para mí, y algo más dijo sobre que ahora él delegaba en mí su posición como jefe de la familia. Luego me bendijo. El resto no pude escucharlo, porque fue dicho más bien en un murmullo. Papá se quedaba sin fuerzas y se notaba muy cansado. Por último, besó mi frente y me abrazó débilmente. Pude sentir que su vigor lo había dejado. A los pocos segundos entró Rose a mi lado y me pidió que me despidiera de papá.

La última imagen que recuerdo de él fue su frágil sonrisa y su recordatorio sobre no dejar escapar la felicidad.

.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

.

Apostado frente a la lápida de mi padre, hoy por fin la bruma ha dejado de nublar mi memoria y he podido recordar aquella triste despedida hace más de 23 años. No lo había hecho antes. Quizá el intenso dolor que le prosiguió no permitió a mi mente infantil retenerlo de forma clara. Hoy me doy cuenta que las palabras de mi padre fueron muy sabias, marcaron significativamente mi vida y, de alguna forma, dirigieron el rumbo de mis decisiones.

¡Cómo me hacen falta sus consejos!

Suspiro en silencio esperando recuperarme de la emoción del momento.

Detrás de mí, escucho tus pasos acercarse. No te veo porque te estoy dando la espalda, pero podría reconocerlos donde fuera, tanto como tu esencia a brisa primaveral, la que llena mi corazón y lo satura.

No te he dicho aún que te amo. No me he atrevido. Los recuerdos de tu pasado y mi temor a tu rechazo me lo han impedido. Aunque lo he sabido desde hace tanto, te he amado en el silencio y ya he esperado demasiado. Hoy definitivamente seguiré el consejo de papá. No desperdiciaré más tiempo, no perderé la oportunidad, buscaré mi felicidad.

Me giro y te observo. Estás más linda que nunca. Eres la mujer que ha elegido mi corazón. Te he perseguido y te he alcanzado, te he buscado y te he encontrado. Esta noche llamaré a tu puerta, te pediré compartir nuestras vidas, te imploraré ser mi esposa. Porque sólo contigo mi existencia cobra sentido, porque sólo a tu lado soy feliz. Al igual que papá, no podría vivir sin el amor de mi vida, en eso me parezco a él.

Me abrazas fuertemente, con en ese abrazo espontáneo y fresco único de ti que tanto me gusta. Te envuelvo en mis brazos y aspiro tu fragancia. Me alejo un poco para observar tu rostro, recojo uno de tus risos traviesos que se ha escapado y lo coloco detrás de tu oreja. Estás sonrojada y te noto un poco nerviosa. Me gustas tanto. Eres bellísima, eres mía.

Me doy cuenta que no resistiré hasta la noche para confesarte el secreto que llevo dentro desde hace tanto. Suspiro, tomo valor, me acerco a tu oído, cierro mis ojos y entonces susurro:

_- Te amo, Candy._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Esta historia está dedicada a mi amado esposo que, al igual que Albert, perdió su papá a una edad muy temprana._**

.

Notas:

1) El relato está basado en un personaje real que fue profesor de piano de mi madre.

2) Los MacCrimmons fueron familia tradicional de músicos que elaboraron gaitas para el Clan MacLeod. Hay más información en Wikipedia wiki/MacCrimmon_(piping_family)

3) Paráfrasis de Lucas 11:9


End file.
